paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Panic Room
"The definition of safe house is changing." Panic Room is a heist that involves a daring smash-and-grab operation that begins with the team entering a dilapidated apartment-building-turned-gang-hideout under the pretense of making a drug deal. The real target, however, is the steel panic room filled with cash and bolted to the floor of the building's third story. The heist begins with the crew being invited to the building operated by a gang of armed drug dealers. Posing as buyers, the crew enters the building with the intent of taking the panic room the gang owns that is filled with cash. The heist can be initiated by the crew, and it is recommended to do so after finding the gang's leader, Chavez, who posesses the key to the room housing the panic room. Once the crew obtains the key, either by tying down Chavez or killing him, the crew must attach four saws to the base of the panic room, two saws on the floor of the third floor, and two saws on the ceiling of the second floor. After the panic room has been detatched from the rest of the house, a helicopter will arrive to drop off a bag of C4, which lands on the roof, on a walkway on the front facade of the building, or in the alley behind it. Using the C4 the crew must destroy the area on each floor directly above and around the panic room. When this is done, the crew must defend the chopper while it attaches a large electro-magnet to the panic room. Once the chopper has left, the crew must escape by accessing the sewers from the basement. Hidden throughout the apartment complex are bundles of cash that can be picked up by the player for an instant reward. If the player takes 10 of them during the heist, then they are rewarded with the Are there more than two? trophy. Objectives *Entrance (Back Alley) *Drug Deal (Lobby) *Start The Heist *Locate The Panic Room (Floor 3) *Find Chavez *Get Into The Panic Room (Floor 3) *Detach The Panic Room (Floor 2 and 3) *Keep The Saws Running (Floor 2 and 3) *Wait For The Explosives (Roof) *Take Out The Snipers (Roof) *Rig The C4 Charges *Move Away From Explosives (Floor 2) *Secure the Roof (Roof) *Attach The Magnet (Floor 4) *Defend The Helicopter (Roof) *Escape (Basement) Gallery PanicRoom trailer Shields.jpg PanicRoom magnet.jpg PanicRoom ambush.png 2012-08-26_00004.jpg|Inside the 145 room of Panic Room 24240_screenshots_2012-09-06_00001.jpg|Four first aid kits from Left 4 Dead. 24240_screenshots_2012-08-30_00001.jpg|The Giant Toothbrush Trivia *On Overkill 145+ difficulty, there is a locked room on the second floor, by the stairs that can be opened with a crowbar that spawns at the beginning of the mission. The crowbar can usually be found in the back alley next to the fence, on the far side of the building from where the players start. If someone obtains it and opens the door, the floor of the room will be covered in money that the players can collect. This is a very easy way to get "Are there more than two?", but requires waiting until level 145 before one can make use of the room. On occasion the bathroom inside the room can also be opened, allowing for a little extra cash when not playing on Overkill 145+ small amounts of cash can be grabbed through the floor in the room below. *Overkill Software has stated that the crowbar would be a weapon for those who found it on Overkill 145+ difficulty. So far, this has not happened. *There is a giant toothbrush in one of the bathrooms. It used to be smaller but the devs made it bigger as a reference to comments made by the famous Youtuber UberHaxorNova. *Sometimes one of the thugs will shout "Eat shit and die!" a possible reference to the videogame character Duke Nukem. Category:Panic Room